The Devil's Den
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Spirit owes a debt to the Eater but what does the Eater want as payment?
1. The Meeting

She was odd she always came in after Spirit was out cold. There was something about that interested the Eater. He told himself when she came came in again he'd introduce himself self. He stood by the doorting for her he knew she would be here soon she came and went from his den like clock work. She came right on time hands curled into fists at her sides as she marched.

He placed a hand on her shoulder "So you're Spirit's precious baby girl, his pictures don't do you justice."

She turned "Look i need to get Papa home and I have school tomorrow so I can't talk now."

He grabbed her wrist as she walked away causing her to pause "If you find time ask for Eatef i'm always here."

"I just might." With that she walked away.

Much to his own surprise she walked in around noon the next day and met him at the bar.

She sat facing him "So you're the that my father owes money?"

He smiled "He's just one of many that has a debt to me."

She crossed hhr arms "So how much does he owe you?"

"Let's see." pulled out a pocket sized notebook and flipped half way through"About this much."

She stared "What's he been drinking liquid gold?"

He closed the notebook "No but the way he drinks it's a wonder he's still alive."

She grumbled "When i get my hands on him he won't have to worry about his debt."

He smirked "i'll give him six months to pay off his debt."

Maka eyed him"What's the catch?"

He smiled "You have to come see me every day about this time."

She smiled "We'll see."

It'sbeen three months since they made the deal. She came everyday like he asked. After the first month it became less th debt and more about being there. No one knew about her meetings with although they'd become more frequint. Soul kissed her half into the second monthfore reasons she can't explain she kissed back. Thus their odd relationship began.

Spirit entered the Devil's Den and froze not ten fight from him sat his daughter. She was making out with Eater he turned shaking in anger. When he returned he was relived to see his daughter gone. He walked up to Eater who hadn't moved since he left.

Eater looked up"Put the gun away Spirit."

Spirit tensed "And if i don't?"

Eater stood taking the and bashing it against his head. Eater put the gun as Spirit crumpled to the floor.

Spirit his rubbed his head "What hit me?"

"It would seem you took a tumble Spirit i have some bad news , you need to pay me by tommorrow night or else ." Eater sat across the table

Spirit wimpered "Or else what?"

Eater stood "I'll let it be a surprise."


	2. Payment

A red haired man frowned to himself as he entered a club called 'The Devil's Den'. He hoped he could talk himself out of this. He owed money to the boss and he was stupid enough to believe the devil in human form had a sense of mercy. He stepped through the door and was grabbed by a blue haired man.

"The boss was growing impatient."he growled

"He's in his office right?" The red haired man whimpered

The blue haired nodded turning back to the door. He had been a lot but something was off about this visit gave him chills. The main office was black and red. There was a wooden black desk toward the back of the room facing the boor behind the desk was a desk chair. A white haired man sat behind the desk glaring as he entered.

"Spirit where's my money ?" He growled showing his fangs

Spirit cleared his throat "I kinda sorta don't have it."

The white haired man stood and walked around the desk "You have the nerve to even come into my den and tell me you don't have my money." He took Spirit wallet from his jacket pocket "What is it you value Spirit let's see." He pulled out a picture "Your cute little Maka." He smiled "Bring her to me."

Spirit froze "Why do you want my daughter,Eater?"

Eater smiled walking back to his seat "My reason is none of your concern now bring her here or die."

Spirit sat waiting for his daughter. He feared why Eater wanted his daughter at the back of his mind he knew why. His daughter was innocent she shouldn't have anything to do with this. But he liked living and he wanted to do a lot longer.

"Papa is there a reason you're waiting here?" He turned to see his daughter ash blonde hair in her trademark pigtails green eyes stared at him.

He bit his lip "Maka you need to come with me."

She gave him a confused look "Where?"

He stood "It's a surprise."

Maka stared "Why did you here?"

He sighed "The owner wants to meet you."

Spirit led Maka and watched Eater stood and walked to his daughter.

Eater smiled "Did you really think i'd let you live if you brought me your daughter?" He laughed when Spirit nodded "The reason you're still alive is so I can make you watch."

Spirit froze "Watch what?"

Eater pinned Maka to the wall and kissed her ,one hand going up her shirt to fundle her breast the other rubbing between her legs.

Soul's lips to her throat "Tell me Maka how hold are you?"

Maka whimpered as Soul's fingers entereded her "Seventeen."

Spirit growled "Get your hands off my daughter."

Eater smirked removing his fingers "Your daughter is mine now there's nothing you can do about it.

Maka froze as Eater's hands vanished up her skirt "What are you?" Eater pushed her legs apart"seriously what are you?" Her eyes went wide as Something hard entered her.

Spirit twitch marching over to them "Eater stop this now."

Maka's legs wrapped around Eater's waist "Don't."

Soul thrusted harder "I don't plan to."

Spirit stood frozen as Eater repeatedly slammed his daughter into the wall before she came with a scream and went limp on Eater. Eater closed his pants and pulled Maka's underwear back in place and laid her on the unseen couch behind them.

Eater turned drawing his gun "I'll tell you this before i shoot, I've met your daughter before and we've done it more than once."

Spirit growled "Eater you bastard!"

Eater shot him in the head "Hush she's sleeping." He sat moving her head to his lap "Now there's nothing keeping us apart."


End file.
